The melody of Lucy
by rowie025
Summary: summary: Lucy was kicked out of team Natsu because of Lisanna who wanted to join their team. Lucy was sad but realizes something she wants to become a singer what will be the guilds reaction when they saw lucy on the magazine every week? Join Lucy in here singing career and her returning after years in fairy tail (image cover by Fureki of Deviantart pls do visit she has nice works)
1. My dreams

Ann here with a new story I realize there aren't any Lucy leaves because of Lisanna kick out so on and forth. In this fanfiction Lucy will turn to magnolia's entertainment industries as singer and sing his heart out hope you like my story please review

summary: Lucy was kicked out team Natsu because of Lisanna. Lucy was sad but realizes something she wants to become a singer before she leaves the guild she will leave something to team Natsu… her melody. Join Lucy in here singing career and her returning after years in fairy tail (songfic jap. and eng. to be exact)

* * *

chapter 1 (this will have P.O.V)

Lucy was ignored by the whole guild for 3 months when Lisanna came back apparently only the person that notices her were Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy, Carla, Happy and sometimes Mira. Lucy was sad but still finds company to the one that notices her. She never goes to mission with team Natsu only the 3 of them go Natsu, Gray and Erza. One day Natsu walked up toward she was delighted that finally Natsu approaches her but soon the happiness she was feeling faded as Natsu said those words to her

"Lucy we need to talk" Natsu said in a serious tone. Lucy nodded as they walked out the guild  
"Lucy we are going to replace you in team Natsu with Lisanna" Natsu said. Lucy's eyes widened when she heard those words. "Replace? Why are you going to replace me?" Lucy was in a verge of crying when she speaks. "I mean you always complain about your rent and always complain about stuffs and you're always getting into trouble which is a little troublesome for us" Natsu said in a concerned tone  
"I….. I understand it's alright I am weak and all I know that it's ok you don't need to worry" Lucy said covering her eyes with her bangs. Lucy walked back home with tears spilling down her porcelain face

*back at the guild*  
"Natsu how did it go" Erza said in a worried tone." It was alright I guess she's not mad or anything but look a little sad that's all " Natsu said to Erza. "Are you sure kicking Lucy out of team Natsu is a good Idea I mean Lucy's always with us ever since Gray" said feeling sad about Lucy being replaced with Lisanna. "I am sure she will be alright" Natsu said.

"Guys! How did it go will Lucy leave!?" Lisanna said in a happy tone."Um yeah I guess" Natsu said to Lisanna  
with that they chatted at their table the whole day

* back to Lucy *

Lucy was at her house crying at her bed when she started a small melody in her mouth  
_neta furi ga konna ni tsurai koto da to wa_  
_ima ochita shizuku wa namida dane_  
_soshite kimi ga dete iku yoake wo matte_  
_kurayami ga kowai kimi no koto dakara_ ( the song is saigo no iiwake by hideaki tokunaga its best to read if you're listening to it in YouTube)

Lucy cried harder at her pillow that were drench by her tears as she sings the last part  
"last excuse huh" (saigo no iiwake- last excuse) Lucy said while sniffling  
" its alright they don't need to excuse that I was weak they could just tell it to me straight that I was just a place holder from Lisanna". Lucy said as she clenched her pillow tighter letting her tears flow out of her red puffy eyes.

I don't need this Lucy said encouraging herself up if they want me to be replaced who the hell cares  
if they don't want me I don't want them too I'll do what I'll want Lucy said a daring voice. I will fulfill my childhood dream Lucy said as she grabbed her towel. She took a warm bath and washed her still puffy eyes until their back to normal. After her bath she washed her pillow and hung it and Lucy changed the cover of her mattress. Thus ending her day with the right solution in her mind

The next day (still at Lucy's)

Lucy woke up early. She took a bath and change into a pink skirt and plain pink top and black belt with her keys and whip at her side she wore black boots that were knee length. She locked her apartment closed and walked out. She balanced herself at the ream of the river and the fishermen told her to be careful Lucy nod and said hai! And good morning to them she reached the guild doors.

She took a deep breath and entered the guild she said hi to everyone then the guild stared at her she heard murmurs and gossips but Levy came running into her

"Lu-chan!" Levy said dragging Lucy at their table with team shadow gear and Gajeel  
"Lu-chan we heard what happened is that true?" Levy said anticipating her answer  
"uhm about what Levy-chan?" Lucy said acting confidently "did team Natsu really kicked you out?" Levy said in a worried tone. Lucy was shocked to hear that team Natsu already told the guild about what happened she felt sad in her heart and was in a verge of crying again. Lucy gulped and told everything to Levy and Gajeel. After that Gajeel spoke

"flame brain has some guts to kick bunny-girl out and made her cry huh?" Gajeel said to Levy. Levy was sad but encouraged Lucy. "Lu chan you know what you don't need them why don't you join team shadow gear and start all over with us" Levy said in sad tone. Lucy smiled to her in return "you don't need to Levy  
chan I want to do something I want. And I want to fulfill my other dream than joining fairy tail I have a dream, a secret dream actually Lucy said so I am thinking of leaving the guild for a while you know to fulfill that dream" Lucy said to the tearing up Levy. "Lu chan you can't leave the guild we will miss you" Levy said. You know Levy people in the guild don't really care about so majority wins I'll leave Lucy said in depressed voice. They both hugged each other and talked about their plan and Lucy told Levy her dreams  
meanwhile…

team Natsu was at their table staring at Lucy and Levy who was crying at Lucy's arms. And Lucy had a sad expression on her face. The entire member of team Natsu was curious except for Lisanna. Then what caught their attention was Lucy and Levy heading to masters office

levy and Lucy knocked to master's office

Lucy: "master are you in here"

Master: "enter"

Lucy and Levy entered the room and saw master sitting at his desk

"what is it my child?" Master said to the both girls

"master Lu-chan would like to have a temporary leave" Levy said eagerly

"hum why is something wrong dear?" Master said

"well master I guess you already knew that team Natsu kicked me out. Um it's not because of that it's just that I want to fulfill my dream and try to forget everything plus I have been always ignored so I am just sad and I will try to fulfill my dream". Lucy said

"And what is that dream of yours you want to fulfill Lucy?" Master said  
my dreams is to sing Lucy said with bright expression on her face  
master was shocked to hear what Lucy had said he never heard Lucy sing before then an idea popped into masters mind

Levy call Mirajane master said Levy nodded quickly and ran downstairs

Erza, Gray and Natsu discontinued what they're doing and looked at the running Levy who was with dragging Mira into the masters office

"I wonder what they're doing" Gray said "I wonder what Lucy's doing at masters office" Erza said "I wonder why they're all sad "Natsu said. "I wonder why aren't you paying attention to me" Lisanna said cutting Gray, Erza and Natsu's thoughts. "Sorry Lisanna" Natsu said giving Lisanna a sly expression

as master talk to Lucy about what he had in mind Levy barged in

Master here is Mira Levy said

Mira I want you to set the stage I will be announcing something Levy help Mira I will discuss something important to Lucy here

Mira and Levy nodded in unison and ran down to take care of the stage

"master? What are you announcing? What are you going to do?" Lucy said freaking out a little she knew what master had in mind

"I am not announcing anything I want to test your singing abilities I want to test your confidence I want you to sing hurry up and get ready you will sing with a guitar. Electric guitar or guitar only?"

"guitar only" Lucy said with heat on her mind

"stand at the hatch there" master said Lucy stand in the wooden frame and master flipped the switch which opened the hatch letting Lucy fall. Good luck Lucy master said in his mind

"kyaa!" Lucy said as she landed on a comfy mattress she looked around and she find out that she was in the dressing room backstage the room was filled with different kinds outfits the desk were filled with makeup overwhelming shoes and different colors of guitar pink, blue yellow, purple etc.

"Lucy! Levy here may i enter" Levy said "of course Levy!" Lucy said

"Lucy you need to choose a garment shoes and pick a guitar go back stage as fast as you can "Levy said

Lucy nodded and looked at the dresses she saw an eye-catching dress what was colored black with simple swirl design the dress was simple yet elegant

she summoned cancer to do her hair after about 10 minutes her hair was curled back down and cancer added a black flower barrette to clip her bangs her wears the dress and her hair was flowing to her back and the black barrette suits the dress she grabbed the black guitar. Just then Levy knocked to the door to take her to the stage

they arranged the stage with a red curtain draped from above master was already at the stage the curtains was still closed waiting for Lucy….

* * *

end of chapter 1

did you like it please review my story suggest or request is gladly accepted thank you very much for reading please review I badly need review  
i already added the " and "so that other viewers can understand it better XOXO  
-Ann


	2. leaving

Ann here with chapter 2 thank you very very for the nice reviews and thank you also for the people who are following and favorite this story xoxo!  
This is tough sigh…. Well please review my story any request or suggestion? Please PM me thank you very much :D (｡◕‿◕｡)  
( this song is the English of overfly sword art online ending 2)  
I own nothing :D  
watch?v=FZW7G_xxWRA - this chapter's song  
. this chapters song lyrics

* * *

Lucy looked very beautiful at her dress and hair she walked behind the curtains thinking of what song she will play just then Levy came from behind  
"good luck! Lu-chan master is already in front listen ok?" Levy whispered to her  
Lucy nodded as she sat down the stool she already hear master walked in front

"Listen up!" Master shouted. The entire guild look at master with a quizzical look  
"what is this all about" the entire guild murmured as they gathered in front of the stage  
"someone is leaving the guild after this but she will leave us a beautiful memento before she leave" master said sadly and at the verge of crying .  
"Will leave?" "Who is it?" the guild started murmuring again

* team Natsu*

"Leave who the hell would leave?" Gray said  
"and I wonder why?" Erza continued  
"hmm who is she" Natsu said

"will you stop that you 3" Lisanna shouted at them  
gome ne Lisanna they all said in tandem

"well then good luck to her" master said as he walked down the stage

* * *

the guild heard a guitar playing then followed by a very melodious voice

_Higher still, Higher still, I am reaching out my hands to you / the curtains were still close  
I am certain, I am certain, my wish will surely become true / with that the curtain raise_

Natsu, Gray and Erza's eyes widened at disbelief that Lucy was behind the curtains_  
_  
_thoughts replaying inside my mind. Remembering all the times we shared /  
but those days have long gone and we both have changed in to different paths /  
I am still looking all around this world for the truth of why I am alive /__ If I find I'll be upset and I will cry without hesitations /_

*Natsu's tears spilled*

_I've always wondered if I took too long? Leaving all my questions to go unanswered /__  
__In my heart I know that it's all up to me, right from the start until the ending /_

*Lucy's beautiful voice echoed throughout the guild*  
_**  
**__Higher still, Higher still, I'm reaching out my hand to you /__  
__This gentle light will guide me through, leading my wings straight to the sky /__  
__In my heart I know for sure, my passion resides in my soul /__  
__I'm certain, I'm certain, My wish will surely become true /__**  
**_  
*Lucy was good at playing guitar so her good skills and beautiful voice are matched Mirajane said with a tiny tear at her eyelids*

_I pretend to not notice my heart, hiding away all of my feelings /__  
__Putting on such a practiced smile to be sure you wouldn't notice / __Even though I have been telling myself that / __  
__Your future is different from mine /__  
__And because of this I've distanced myself and have decided on a new dream /_

* "decided on a new dream huh…. Poor bunny girl" Gajeel said to Levy*

_Holding on, Holding on, onto this hand that's guided me /__  
__I must let go and run away from my fate and reach higher more /__  
__In my heart I won't forget all the memories we shared /__  
__Forever, Forever I will spread my wings and make my own path/__I'll fly to a place untouchable /__  
__Whether it's near or far, I don't care /__  
__**Everything has disappeared /**__**  
**__**and all I can see is the sky**__ /_

the guild had tears in their eyes specially the girls when Lucy mentioned that _**everything has disappeared and all I can see is the sky**_they remembered the times where Lucy will try to talk to them but they just ignored Lucy *

_Higher still, Higher still, I'm reaching out my hand to you/__  
__This gentle light will guide me through, leading my wings straight to the sky/__  
__In my heart I know for sure, my passion resides in my soul/__  
__I'm certain, I'm certain, My wish has finally become true/_

Lucy ended her song with a pair of tears spilling down her eyes  
"goodbye…. Every one…"  
Lucy said bowing and she glanced at team Natsu  
specifically Natsu whose eyes were wide and tears falling at his face she saw Natsu holding his hands up gesturing her to don't go. Lucy gave him a sad smile and ran backstage  
the guild was in shocked and the girls were still tearing up  
Natsu fall down to his knees he punched the ground multiple times weakly his eyes were red because of Lucy's departure  
"Lucy… ""Don't go… please…." "I am sorry…"  
Natsu said continuing to punch the ground weakly  
the whole guild stared at him with a sad expression on their face  
"Natsu standup" Erza said as she sniffle her tears were so obvious the tears were still in her cheeks

"it's our fault" Gray said hiding his eyes in his bangs as his tears fall from his white cheek  
"Juvia will miss love-rival" Juvia said sadly  
"Lucy were sorry" Bisca said with a Cana

* * *

* back to Lucy *

Lucy changed back to her outfit and tied her still curly hair into a pony tail and she wiped her tears as she sniffle just then master and Levy knocked to the door

"Lucy my child" master said as Levy opened the door

"yes master?" Lucy said folding her handkerchief

"since you still don't know where to start I called my producer friend" she said she will help you to become what you dreamed off master said seriously

"master umm I don't know how to say thank you… thank you very much master I owe everything to you" Lucy said kneeling down and hugged master

"now, now my child I want you to succeed ok?"

"yes Master" Lucy said gripping up

"good luck Lu-chan I will miss you please email me if something happen ok Lu-chan?"

"Of course Levy let's keep in touch ok?" Lucy said as she hugs her small best friend

"tomorrow at 2 P.M. she said she wanted to meet you go to this café" ok master said as he hand Lucy a small paper

Lucy nodded and thanked master again

"Lu-chan the backdoor is open I think its best if you go through their after seeing the whole guild reaction I think they might make a big raucous"

"ok Levy-chan well them master I think it's time to temporary remove my guild mark neh?"

master smiled at her and nodded "don't worry that's temporary when you come back it will come back again" master said reassuring her

"I'll take my leave master please give this 4 letters to Gray, Erza, the whole guild and Natsu"  
Lucy said as she and Levy walked out room and headed out the guild Lucy saw her pink fairy tail mark disappeared as they walk out the guild

* back to the guild *

"listen up you stupid brats!" Master said shouting at the depressed and sad guild  
the guild look up to him

Lucy gave me 4 letters  
one for Gray  
Gray was startled when he heard his name he stand up and walked to masters direction and took Lucy's letter he sat down a bench and opened his letter quickly

_Dear Gray  
I'll miss you and your stripping habit don't worry I will come back I don't when but I will  
please don't let Natsu or Erza go to my apartment there will be no one there and I know you know why. I left because I want to achieve my dream as a singer take care Gray and __**I hope you will not ignore me again**__ when I come back please don't be sad_

- Lucy Heartfilia

Gray clenched the letter lightly as he cried again and hid his eyes in his bangs  
_**I hope you will not ignore me again**_those words in the letter keep spinning in his mind he folded the letter and hugged it  
then master shouted and the next letter is for Erza

Erza stood up and slowly walked towards the letter she grabbed the letter and opened it she read it

_Dear Erza  
I will never forget the bonds we shared you are special to me because you are my friend and the only who can understand me and I know you will understand why I leave have fun with your new member Lisanna don't worry I did not leave because of her I just felt lonely that's all and besides I'll come back but I don't know when but I will definitely come back and when I comeback __**I hope you'll agree to have mission again**__**with me**__ goodbye don't forget about me ok? As for me I will never ever forget you._

-Lucy Heartfilia

Erza's covered her mouth as she cried harder she murmur Lucy's name  
and kept saying sorry  
"Lucy…. I am sorry… I am very sorry….."  
Then masters shout startled her.  
The next letter will be for the guild and I'll just read it aloud.

_Dear my most precious fairy tail guild  
_  
_thank you for letting me achieve my number one dream that dream was to join this guild FOREVER  
but that dream broke because I couldn't join you forever I am very sorry if leaving was too sudden but forgetting about my presence is the hardest thing that ever happened to my life  
I will love you and cherish the memories I have with me I know you won't be sad for so long because new guild member arrived right? Don't worry about me I will come back I don't know when and I will love you forever I hope when I come back you won't ignore me again. And I will not change my image when I came back you will still know me I will give everyone a piece of my voice and you know that day I will come back I love you my dearest guild don't forget me because I will never forget you…_

love  
Lucy Heartfilia ex-member of fairy tail

master finished the letter he gave the letter to Mirajane and cried as hard as he could  
the guild broke into tears hearing what Lucy had to say Gajeel was sniffling a bit but he was not crying instead he was sad like Juvia Cana cried as she broke the bottle of beer and Bisca cried with Alzack, team shadow gear was crying everyone was crying except for Lisanna who looked like a little bit happy

And the next letter is for Natsu, master stuttered still crying as he hand out the letter to Natsu….

* * *

chapter 2 is done I will update every Saturday please wait till then I love you readers!  
Next chapter will be Lucy's letter to Natsu what does it contain anyway I love you all please review my story ok : D  
Ann here saying goodbye follow me on twitter  
Rowie025  
thanks and goodbye!


	3. Natsu's letter and the charms

Heya! Rowie025 here thank you very much for the reviews, follows and favorites I love you all haha well here is chapter 3 I had a little writers block though  
well here is chapter 3 ENJOY  
Disclaimer I don't own anything .

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Natsu was very sad but he managed to walk into Masters Direction to get his letter  
he got the letter and read it

_dear Natsu….  
hey umm please don't go into my apartment for awhile I know you know the reason I leaved the guild right actually…..  
I am sad that you kicked me out of the team specially when hearing those words that you said that actually shattered my heart into million pieces…..  
I am glad that you're happy with the decision you made I am sorry that I couldn't support what you wanted I wanted to be with team Natsu forever I know I am selfish and I am very sorry….But I already accepted the fact that you replaced me with Lisanna I will come back one day… I may not prove myself as a stronger mage but I will prove to you that I will become a better person and I will become much more confident than before I LOVE YOU stupid idiot_

- Lucy Heartfilia

"Love me…" Natsu said stuttering the words from his mouth  
"Lucy…." "I am sorry…" "Please comebacks don't go…" Natsu fall down the ground as he cries softly.  
Erza and Gray were still devastated and depressed and they were still crying letting their tears fall to the ground they couldn't even utter a single word. Meanwhile Lisanna ran into Natsu  
"oh Natsu don't be sad I am right here you could count on me" Lisanna said as she hugged Natsu  
"lissa…" Natsu said as he tried to communicate with Lisanna

the whole guild was sad and the girl's eyes were red and puffy the boys of the guild were depressed.  
They even remember when Lucy tries to talk to one of them and they just shrugged her they knew the pain Lucy had come into especially when team Natsu announced that they replaced her with Lisanna.

Mirajane was at the bar looking very sad, Macao and Wakaba were sitting with the sad Cana at the same time the two of them looked very sad

Gajeel was with the sad Pantherlily, Gajeel on the other hand looked gloomy while Elfman and Evergreen together looked sorrowful

Natsu walked by the bar and asked Mira 10 fire whisky Erza stood up and walked by the bar and asked 2 bottles of red wine while Gray walked by the bar and asked Mira a bottle of vodka.

Thus ending the guilds day drinking sorrowfully throughout their day even mira drank a bottle of beer which is unusual for her cheery personality

* * *

*let's go back to Lucy*  
Levy walked Lucy home and her petite face was frowning throughout their walk, finally they reached Lucy's apartment

" I guess this is goodbye huh Lu-chan..." Levy said tears slowly forming through her eyelids  
"… oh Levy-chan I wanted to this so I am doing it but I will try to give you a letter when I have time ok?" Lucy said trying to calm her sad friend  
"ok Lu-chan umm here it's a set off jewelry I actually wanted to give you this for your birthday but I guess circumstances changed huh" Levy said as she give Lucy a medium, velvet, yellow box  
Lucy grabbed the box from Levy's hands and opened it Lucy gasped in surprise as she saw a necklace with a 3 pendant a star a key and a hand shaped charm. She saw another jewelry which is a bracelet with the charms dragon, stalactite, blade, book, card, gun an animal shaped pendant and a pair of devil horns. All of the charms were line at the 2 sides of the medium velvet box while the bracelet was ringed around the necklace.  
"The charms indicates everything but you could choose your favorite charm and place it in the bracelet or the necklace and the last but not the least the fairy tail charm" Levy said as she give Lucy a smaller box "every charm Is made by Gajeel but the fairy tail charm is exceptional we had to search for the rarest silver and orichalcum of all just to made that charm but Gajeel ate almost everything and only left a few silvers to make the little piece of treasure I will give it to you so treasure it not just this charm but for all the charms" Levy said smiling to her friend. Lucy's tear began to fall as she hugged her best friend

"Thank you very much Levy-chan I promise I will treasure everything" Lucy said while sobbing and hugging her best friend.

"good bye Lu-chan I will miss you make sure you come back ok?"  
"I PROMISE Levy-chan" Lucy said as she entwined her pinky with Levy's pinky

Levy walked back and didn't even dare to look back at her soon-gone friend  
"maybe Lucy will change" Levy muttered to herself as tear spill to the ground

on the other hand Lucy was looking at her best friend and she is also carrying the velvet box.  
She saw Levy's tears to the ground but she managed to stop herself to run to her direction  
"good bye fairy tail I love you so much" Lucy said as she clasped the velvet box harder

she entered her dear abode laid the velvet box into her desk, she picked a pajama and pink top and she headed straight to the bathroom

she sanked herself deeper in the tub while she think hard she was thinking her new life after this her voice her everything she was thinking if Natsu ever read her note "I wonder what would be his response after saying I love you to him  
ughhhh…

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 3

is it good? Is it bad? Is it awesome? please review I love you all well since today is Friday I will not update tomorrow maybe next week ok readers sayonara everyone I love you all please review my story I plead to you sorry for the grammar and misspelling English is not my language I am a Filipino  
XOXO

Twitter  
rowie025


	4. Happy's mini visitation

Yoho! Rowie025 here this chapter will be very short and this is chapter 4 of "the melody of Lucy" thank you for the follows and favorite and also for the nice reviews I am so thankful to everyone! I LOVE YOU ALL I am planning on adding a large twist so pls. wait for it :D  
well here is chapter 4 sorry for the wait I got addicted playing o2jam

* * *

CHAPTER 4

" what does it mean if person says I love you" Natsu said looking very drunk "I hate the world" Erza stated. Apparently the entire guild was very depressed and some of them were tipsy and some of them were drunk Natsu who was non-stop drinking for a few hours has started to fell asleep with Gray who fell asleep after he drank 2 bottles of vodka

Levy went home after she gave Lucy the charms she decided to go home instead of going back to the devastated guild.

3:20 A.M. had past and a lot of guild member started to go home Natsu was asleep with Gray while Erza is sulking, Mirajane was at the bar looking a little tipsy Lisanna went home after she comforted Natsu Elfman was with her.

7:00 A.M Natsu woke up he saw Gray still asleep at the floor while Erza was in her pajama and was sleeping at table with a futon complete with pillow and blanket. Natsu's head was spinning he ran to the bathroom and started to throw up.

He was still sad about Lucy's departure and he started to head home very depressed and has a bad case of hangover.

* * *

meanwhile at Lucy's

Happy flew to Lucy's apartment he opened the door and headed inside, inside the living room were bags and a luggage. He flew upstairs and saw Lucy looking staring at her reflection she was combing her hair and she was wearing a pink flow top, black jeans , boots that were tucked into the jeans and a bracelet with the charm book, dragon, stalactite and a sword Happy looked at the charms and reminded him of Levy, Natsu, Gray and Erza  
"Lucy…" happy said frowning, Lucy turned to see who was calling she saw the blue exceed and looked at him she dropped her comb into her vanity.  
"Happy!" Lucy shouted as she ran towards Happy's direction she hugged the blue exceed  
"what are you doing here? You should head back" Lucy stated as tears form from her brown orbs  
"Lucy where are you going you're not going to leave us right?" happy said as he clung to Lucy  
" I am sorry Happy" Lucy said as she sniffle " I wanted this and I chose this there is no point in turning back now" Lucy said  
she let go of happy and grabbed a tissue and wiped her tears away she grabbed her compact powder and she puffed powder in her face " Happy you should leave now you're making it more hard for me to accept what I chose" Lucy said "I am having a hard time deciding and I just bluffed everything out because of masters tactics and now here I am, I am unsure of my decision, I am unsure of what I am going to do, I am unsure of leaving" Lucy confessed to Happy.

"You know Lucy you should not leave we're going to be sad" Happy said frowning "no one will give me fish anymore" happy said as he flew in front of Lucy and seated at her vanity  
" Happy please leave" Lucy said trying to sound stubborn  
"but Lucy" "LEAVE NOW!"

Lucy's shout made happy cry  
Lucy turned around and tried to hide her tears "please… leave" Lucy stuttered  
Happy smelled salt water coming from Lucy " …Aye…. Goodbye Lucy ….Take care" Happy said as he flew out the window

Lucy looked behind she could no longer see happy's sight  
again she grabbed her powder, puffed powder in her face she added a lip tint on her lips and a light pink blush-on on her cheeks

she tied her hair into a side ponytail and added a black ribbon on the side she dropped eye drops in her eyes to reduce her pinkish red eyes. She grabbed her pink purse; she added the paper that master gave her "8:30 A.M. Le magnifico café near bookland and magnolia cake shop Blueberry Street Magnolia town look for Mariale Elegant (Marriare Ereganto in Romanized Japanese)"  
**  
**Lucy looked at her wristwatch it was already 8:00 A.M. she ran downstairs and locked her apartment she walked by the pedestrian lane she walked pass strawberry street. And with one final glance she looked at fairy tail as she walked pass people who were busy carrying the food they bought to the market. She saw 2 children in the small play ground one pink haired which is the female and blonde haired little boy the blond little guy gave the pink haired cutie a small blue flower that he picked from somewhere.

Lucy smiled at the sight of the two children that found love "I wonder when will I experience something like that" Lucy said in her minds finally she walked pass bookland and the magnolia cake shop she walked past the two store and she entered blueberry lane and she saw the sign of Le magnifico café  
she gulped at the front door of the morning café she glanced at her wristwatch it was 8:28 A.M. "2 more minutes to decide" Lucy said then the hands on her wristwatch landed at 8:30 at the same time she opened the door to the café…..

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4

_  
I am sorry for this chapter it's a little short but I wanted to continue the meeting of Lucy and her soon to be producer next chapter well that's all for this time I love you all maybe I'll update randomly depends on the amount of reviews I hope I could get at least 3 new reviews that's all thanks and please follow me on twitter i will update next week :D

rowie025


	5. Meeting

Hello everybody! This is chapter 5 of "the melody of Lucy" thank you for the follows, favorites and awesome reviews I am so thankful! And also this will be a little longer chapter that's all thanks and review my story! And by the way you can search the music to Google and YouTube  
song title: Sociometry –by kotoko  
description : second ending theme of shakugan no Shana  
disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Lucy opened the door and she was approached by a waitress "good-morning ma'am table for 1?" the waitress said "no I am looking for Mariale Elegant" Lucy said as she clear her throat  
"who are you and what do you want with my master?" The waitress said suddenly with a fierce voice "I am Lucy Heartfilia and Ms. Mariale Elegant wanted to meet me…you waitress" Lucy said giving the waitress a cold glare "Ms. Mariale is upstairs I suggest you wait in here it will be confusing when you go upstairs only smart people is allowed upstairs" the waitress said as she leave Lucy at a table…

Lucy was frustrated and annoyed at how the waitress acted towards her "what the hell does only SMART people meant I am smart what is she trying to say" Lucy said pouting…

then after a few minutes another waitress came to approach her  
"excuse me madam are you going to order or perhaps wait for somebody?" the waitress said  
"I'd… umm… I guess you are like that other bossy waitress huh I am waiting for Mariale Elegant now what you're going to change into a mean girl now?" Lucy said as she clings on to one of her keys "oh my I see have you met her. I apologize for the way she acted the waitress you met a while ago is the assistant of Madam Mariale she is very strict regarding the masters safeness I do apologize for her frustrating attitude she is always like that I really apologize milady" the waitress said bowing down repeatedly towards Lucy "it's alright don't worry about it I was just very annoyed about it. You don't have to worry I am fine" Lucy said trying to refrain the waitress for bowing down…

the waitress thanked Lucy as she scampered off towards the café's kitchen after a few minutes she came back. She was holding a tray with a plate of omelet, bacon and a glass of orange juice.  
"milady this is like a piece offering and also a thank you offering do not worry for it is free"  
the waitress said as she place the plate of omelet, bacon and the glass of orange juice into Lucy's table "mind of I know your name?" Lucy said as she thanked god for the food "my name is Alissa Milady thank you for accepting the offering now I shall go for I will serve some customers" Alissa said as she bow down and walked back to the café's kitchen

* * *

"hmm she is very nice don't you think the way she easily forgives and forget about what you did _Lichell_" an anonymous voice said as she looked at the monitor of the CCTV camera's around the café _"_I am ashamed of myself I am very sorry for the way I acted to your special guest madam shall I call her and lead her in your waiting room" another anonymous voice said " you're excuse bring her to my waiting living room and I shall be there waiting for her later I have to test her singing skills I just wanted to hear her sing again, the record of her voice that Makarov sent to me was absolutely heavenly she is pretty and she have a pretty body she doesn't need any cosmetic surgery and she has the most beautiful voice I have ever heard she is perfect to be a rising star now go on now" the anonymous voice said then _Lichell _ took off

* * *

Lucy finished her meal then the bossy assistant of Madam Mariale walked back to her direction "milady Lucy I am sorry for the way I acted a while ago it is for security reasons and I didn't know how special you are please call me Lichell from now on milady now are finish with your meal? Madam Mariale is anticipating to meet you shall we go?" Lichell said as she bows to Lucy  
"Apology accepted I am also sorry for what I did and yes I am finish we shall go as for me I am also anticipating to meet Mariale." Lucy said as she firms her self-up to be honest she was nervous to meet her soon-to-be producer

Lichell was leading Lucy they walked upstairs wherein Lucy saw a lot of doors with different shape of the doorknobs Lichell leaded Lucy left, right then another right then Lichell stopped at a huge double door with the doorknob shape of diamond

Lucy was delighted when she saw the door she remembered the door at their estate back when she was young

then Lichell opened the door;  
it was ecstatic and huge in the middle there were 3 velvet, red couch fit for 5 person then at the sides of it were 2 humongous book shelves then Lucy saw red desk carved with Elegant at the far end-middle near the huge window lies a velvet swivel chair with golden stones behind it the swivel-chair was classic and was turned around Lucy couldn't see of what's in front but she could feel a human presence from behind it

"please do sit here milady Lucy and I shall go back" Lichell said then Lucy sat down at the red couch after that Lichell leaved the room.

Then the swivel chair turned around Lucy saw a beautiful, tall lady with a long green hair which was wore into a ponytail with a white ribbon and she was wearing a white skirt and white camisole with pleated lacing at the back and she was wearing a whitish-cream wedge she has black eyes and she was very pretty and tall

then she spoke "I am Mariale Elegant the age is 27 I am the ninth and the youngest of the ten wizards saint of the whole Fiore and I am also a producer and the owner of the Green emerald networking sites I am also friends with Makarov that's why I knew you now introduce yourself" Mariale said

"I am Lucy Heartfilia the age is 17 the one and only celestial mage of fairy tail before but I asked Master Makarov for a temporary leave because I want to fulfill my dreams as singer"  
Lucy said firming up

as you see Lucy is a rich and refined young lady so she knows what is right and what is formal then Mariale spoke "I see I Like you, you know I heard from Makarov that you have a very melodious voice I want to hear you sing sweet-tea for I will certainly make you famous throughout the whole world" Mariale said

"hmm you want to hear me sing therefore I shall sing what kind of genre do you prefer?" Lucy said  
"I want an high pitched, RNB song sweetie what sing will do you chose and I will play the instrumental via my computer and the speakers" Mariale said

"I chose sociometry Mariale  
then I will start"  
* then the instrumental music began to play*  
_  
inoru tensei ni mugen no you na toki ga tomaru..._

_itsuka todoki masu ka?_

_kuuhaku darake motsureru koe_

_sen no wakusei wo tsunaida you ni tsukazuhanarezu_

_tameiki tsuku tabi kuzurete yuku BARANSU_

_kasaneta jikan wo tashikani kanjita noni_

_mune no guren de uzuku no ha tenchi fumei no paragramme_

_kimi no kotoba wo sotto kurikaeshita_  
_massugu ni te wo nobashite kako mo mirai mo furete mitai_  
_yakeru omoi ni kaketa ima I believe_

_tsumoru utsugoto ni_

_"heibon na kyou" wo aishi hajimeta_

_kodou no genkai kimete nani ga dekiru no?_

_susumu to chikatta kimochi uso janai noni..._

_mune no guren wo tsuranuita kanojo no koe ha epigram_

_osore tachikiri kuu wo niramitsuketa_  
_inochi sae sashidaseru to unazukiau chiisana kage_  
_mamoru mono no tame kowashiteku irony_

_ochita hakuhen ni fuusetsu no you na toki ga tomaru..._

_mune no guren de kishimu no ha fuzoroi ni narabu tangram_

_gumon nagesute futto furikaereba_  
_massugu ni hitomi muketa itsuka no koe ga yomigaeru_  
_deau sono imi wo shiritakute I cleave…_

_Lucy was holding her chest with her h_ands as she sings the song gracefully  
her voice was very beautiful and was very pleasant to the ears.

"wow I am amazed on how you sing it I heard you sing once; the record that Makarov sent me  
you sang overfly which is a low then high then low pitched song I am awestruck by your voice please work with me I will be glad to let the whole kingdom of Fiore to know you I beg you too I will make you became a singer, I will make you famous and I will let you sing freely and forget about the hurting past you have experienced come with me sweet-tea!"

Mariale said, surprisingly only a few people saw Mariale beg she usually gets what she wants then Lucy spoke  
"oww shush did master told you everything I will be delighted if you helped me throughout my journey I will and I want to work with you Ms. Mariale"  
"finally I have you sweet-tea tomorrow I shall introduce you to my whole company shall we talk about the genres you like to sing?"  
Mariale said as she handshake Lucy  
"I can sing with all types of genre except heavy death metal music I really don't like those kinds of music" Lucy said to Mariale

" I see I have big plans for you come here tomorrow at noon sweet-tea we will fix your lifestyle tomorrow sweet-tea well then thank you very much soon-to-rise Lucy Heartfilia"  
Mariale said

"see you tomorrow at noon Mariale I will go now" Lucy said then Mariale called Lichell again and then Lichell walked Lucy out of the labyrinth floor

"thank you Lichell I shall go back tomorrow" Lucy said as she waved Lichell good-bye and she headed home

* * *

* back to fairy-tail*

"Makarov-san this is Mariale Lucy will be working with me for a while don't worry she will be fine and I will take care of your child ok" the telephone message said

"Lucy's first step towards her dreams not long Lucy will become famous" Master Makarov said

Makarov actually set Mariale with Lucy so that he could still guide Lucy and see how is Lucy doings he wanted to get Lucy back as long as she achieved her dreams and bring her back to fairy-tail

the guild was still in sad mode and some of them didn't even bother to talk the saddest group in fairy-tail was of course team Natsu's group only a day has passed since Lucy's departure but they feel like Lucy's been gone for a year already they feel sad because of what they did to Lucy All those ignores they know the times when Lucy will try to talk but they will ignore her

The guild spent their day with gloomy atmosphere

* back to Lucy *

Lucy was looking at her charms that Levy gave she was a little sad but she was also happy she feels like a new person after singing at the stage of fairy-tail…  
the song that she sang was full of her hidden emotions that's why she was happy that she was able to express her feelings to her song

she ended her day thinking about her new life and her new career…

* * *

chapter 5 ended

WHEW that was a tough job! I will update again next week everyone! Please I beg you for reviews and also thanks for everything I am glad to share the melody of Lucy with the readers and sorry for the grammar and misspelling

leave your reviews  
-Rowie025


	6. Pictorial 1

Rowie025 here! I am so sorry I wasn't able to update faster and Happy 40th followers I know it's not such a big fuss but I am just happy that people liked my stories well enough with the chit-chat lets read the chapter 6 of "The Melody Of Lucy"

* * *

Lucy woke up early for her first day of her career she took her new Rose-scented shampoo and submerged through the hot water "they really did think I am gone out of my apartment there is no sight of anyone besides Happy" Lucy said as she finished her bathe she wrapped a pink towel around her body and she stared drying her hair after that she picked an aqua-green camisole, white cardigan and sky-blue Minis and white shimmering belt she wore a white combat boots and tied her hair into a pony-tail style

she put on a light blush and pinkish lip-tint and putted it in her Aqua colored purse she locked her apartment closed and started walking to the direction of the café …

she was greeted by Lichell at the café entrance "good-morning Milady Lucy, Madam Mariale is waiting in her living room she said she needs to discussed matters with you" Lichell said as she lead Lucy towards the labyrinth styled floor. When Lichell and Lucy arrived at the living room Mariale was talking on the phone with an anonymous stranger "Madam Mariale, Milady Lucy is here for you" Lichell said as she bow in front of Mariale .

Mariale shut her phone off and stood up and talked to Lucy "I have just finish talking with the Photo-shoot director no other than Jason of the sorcerer magazine I have set a photo-shoot for today and I have also set last night your magazine entries you will be in 15 magazines after the pictorial and also you are classified in different categories!" Mariale said happily to Lucy "wow so today is going to be tough huh" Lucy said thinking about the fatigue she will get later-on "let's go we already have the magic car waiting outside" Mariale said pulling Lucy's hands

outside the café stood a shiny-yellow limousine and there was a coach inside already-wearing the bracelet like thing. Lucy jaw dropped open when she saw the limousine yes they do have a car back at their estate but not a limousine!

"Lucy lets go" Mariale said pushing Lucy inside the limousine once they are inside Lucy snapped up and asked Mariale something "so this limousine will reduced your drivers magical energy big-time right?" Lucy said "well technically yes but they don't really complain what my drivers in for are their salary" Mariale said as she looked at herself at her compact mirror "and how much is their salary every month?" Lucy said curiously "hmmm let see about 150,000 jewels not very much high though" Mariale said giggling "wow I could pay my rent for two months with that already" Lucy said as she crumpled up

* * *

they arrived at a Large light-green 15 floored building with the sign "Green Emerald"  
"this is where will have your pictorial at floor 12 room pictorial room 13" Mariale said glancing at her phone  
they entered the building and Mariale was greeted by everybody Hi, good mornings and hellos was to be heard throughout the whole floor Mariale smiled at every one as she entered the elevator and pushed the button 12

they arrived at floor 12 and walked to room 13 they were greeted by the oh-so lively Jason  
"ohh its Lucy-chan! Nice to work with you yea!" Jason said jumping up and down "Nice to work with you to Jason-san" Lucy said politely "you're so nice yeah~ we should start we have many categories but they're mostly simple category you should get dressed yea~" Jason said as he ran back to the camera and firmly placed it.

"Let's go Lucy! Your first category is sweet smile they have ready all the outfits that you're going to wear now we shall enter the dressing room!" Mariale said pushing Lucy to the dressing room

inside the dressing room where rack of shoes and outfits where aligned then there was a hanger hanging with the print out that says "for category one: Lucy Heartfilia"  
Mariale grabbed the dress and gave it to Lucy "here is for category number 1 sweet-tea now go get dress then outside they will do your hair" Mariale said as she plumped down the comfy couch.  
Lucy grabbed the dress and removed her clothing and wore the Cream above the knee-dress with cherry prints as designs she also added a cream belt to her waist and wore 4 inches t-strap velvet cream shoes  
She looked fantastic at any clothes she wear she stepped outside and she saw Mariale sleeping on the comfy couch "maybe that why she is tall she always sleeps" Lucy said as she giggle and walked outside

she was astonished when a guy (A:N a girl in other words she is a girl in heart but boy in body or homosexual :D) grabbed her and sat her on a chair she has a sweet voice "sorry if I shocked you sweetie we need to get your hair done so you could be ready for the pictorial" the girl said  
"it's alright carry on" Lucy said as she sat down

after 5 minutes her hair was wore in a bun with French braid that looked like an headband  
she looked outstanding and very elegant then Jason called her for the pictorial

"ok Lucy-chan! Looked back over your shoulder chin up!" Jason said gesturing his hands left up and down Lucy did what Jason told him a lot of shoots were taken "ok Lucy-chan hands on the side one leg behind turn your tilt your head a little then smile!" Jason said after a lot of shoots and different poses of Lucy showing her sweet smile it was finally time for category 2…

* * *

End of chapter 6

Yaha! Sowee for the cwiff hanga! Well then this is chapter 6 I will update the next category next week!  
if I didn't get a lot of reviews I will not update ahah XD well then here is "The Melody Of Lucy" Signing off toodles! And also add me on FB PM me her on  
-Rowie025


	7. Pictorial 2 (little boring chappy)

Oh Yeah! I reached 50 followers thank you very much for the support everyone! And I am so sorry if wasn't able to update in almost 3 weeks I was busy doing my performance task for the week and also I am not going to update till the next week. Exams for first quarter has just ended!  
Ok I will stop blabbering and start reading!

* * *

Chapter 7

after the first category Lucy was brought back to the dressing room they gave her the dress for category number 2 " for category 2 : Sailor Sweetheart: Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy brought the dress to the dressing room. There she removed her clothing and put on the white top with red ribbon and a blue buttoned skirt she wore a red pumps and white knee-socks after that she went outside again and the girl fixed her hair again. The girl curled her hair added a white sailor-styled cap

"Lucy-chan! Yes we need you now yes lets go yes!" Jason called out to her  
just as she was standing she spotted her pouch "wait a minute Jason-san I'll just go get something from my pouch" Lucy yelled.

Lucy ran towards the direction of her pouch she was struggling to find something "ahh… where is it! Hmm! I found it" Lucy yelled she held in her hand the bracelet Levy gave her then she added the dragon charm, the stalactite charm and the blade charm "Lucy! Time is ticking yes!" Jason yelled out to her. As soon as Lucy heard his voice Lucy came running to the set

"okay Lucy-chan! Yes give me a good post held your hands up" *snap* "ok! Put your hands on  
go signal then wink darling wink yes, yes good shot" *snap* "thumbs up bend down a little one hand on the knee! Butt out!" *snap* "oh yes Lucy-chan there you go so pretty ok! Last one smile to the camera bend a little then show off your scorching charm bracelet!" Jason said  
*snap* Lucy did what she was tasked to do she looked very beautiful at the photos

"how many category are there anyway?" Lucy felt a little tired after the changing and changing the hairstyle "there are only 2 categories left sweet-tea" Mariale popped out of nowhere  
"kyaa! Since when did you wake up?" Lucy said "oh don't mind me I wake up faster than sleeping" Mari continued "here is for category 3 : rocking rebel style", Mariale said passing the hanger to Lucy "can't I at least take a break," Lucy said whining. "After this sweet-tea" Mariale said while scrolling down her phone

Yet again Lucy changed to category 3 garment this time she was wearing black cropped top saying "I only date bad boys" in white font a silver-Gray striped mini-skirt with a metallic chain belt topped with a black combat book. She looked seductive in her clothing

Well since it's for her job and she was used to wearing revealing clothes

"H-O-T very beautiful sweet-tea! I want to try too" Mariale whined just when Lucy's about to answer Jason grabbed her"yes very beautiful ok! Let's start"

Lucy was equipped with a fancy microphone as a prop. "pose like you're singing! *snap* MJ pose left *snap* right!*snap*" Jason yelled "Lucy carried her dress skillfully her modeling skills also belongs to top models melodious voice gorgeous body perfect face and she's very smart" Mariale observed Lucy while posing "she's perfect to be a rising star" Mariale added

"hohoho yes we're done to category 3 hayaku and change YES! Jason said thumbing up

* * *

"Ok sweet-tea the last category will be simplest wear this" she said handing her the hanger "this outfit this is mine right?" Lucy said Mariale just shook her head and explained to Lucy that the outfit was replica of her signature outfit and said that they got from her interview before from sorcerer magazine (you know the typical signature outfit of Lucy the one she wore when she and Natsu first met the one with the white top with big blue cross blue mini skirt and black knee-length boots)

Lucy changed and she fixed her hair the way before and added a blue ribbon she was very happy wearing her outfit again she was trying to be a different person to fit her career better.

Jason called out to Lucy. Jason ordered Lucy to do her simple pose sweet smile her show you heart move and different kinds of simple poses.

Finally they were done to the pictorial "Thanks for working with me everybody" Lucy said bowing down

Every-staff also bowed down to her. Just as about they were going back home Jason rushed to their direction "yes Lucy-chan here is the schedule of when will be releasing your pictures" Jason said giving Lucy a piece of paper Lucy thanked him and she took off with Mariale to the limousine "hmm let's see" Lucy said browsing through the list

_1Rocking rebel picture and 2 sweet smile 3 simple me 1 sailor sweet-heart: Sorcerer magazine (cover girl half of the whole magazine)_

_3 sailor sweet heart 1 rocking rebel 1 simple me : rising star (cover girl 4 paged article) _

_7 sweet smile: magnolia's music Magazine ( 1 page article) _

_Etc. (other magazines)_

_15 magazines all will be released on next week (there day today is Monday) _

"next week will be harsh I am on every magazine in every magazine stands and book stores in the whole magnolia" Lucy

Said sighing "tomorrow we shall discuss everything we need to change your wardrobe your life style and your everything we will talk about your gigs also" Mariale said dropping Lucy to her apartment

"I will be tomorrow at the café at 9:00 A.M. thanks for the day and thanks for working with me today also" Lucy hopping out of the luxury vehicle

Lucy opened and locked her apartment she hadn't eaten in a day but she was so tired so she just ended her Day Without eating and dozed off to dream land

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

_Hey if you have any suggestions and request please don't hesitate to PM me love you all thanks for everything your reviews are truly appreciated and I use your reviews to get me motivated in updating and do you want me to add an OC I was thinking of it also

Thanks for everything bye see you readers next week

-rowie025

Melodia


	8. reporters! moving out!

Hello everybodyrowie025 here thank you very much I have achieved 60 follows in this story I am planning on releasing another story but cannot decide whether Nalu or GrayLu well then here is chapter 8 from Me thanks for the support everybody I love you and also wait for more chapter I will add a special guest I do not know if I am going to add OC though my head is spinning and it's up to the readers if I am going to add OC or not if you have suggestions and request P.M. me and I'll try my best to squeeze it in please review my dear readers ;)

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Lucy woke up at 6:30 a.m. and fixed herself a hefty breakfast to fill her empty tummy. She was not able to eat properly these past few days. She fixed herself some omurice, yakisoba pan and a nice cup of jasmine tea to start her day with full of energy. After her hefty meal she took bath and changed her clothes this time she was wearing a floral-printed bustier dress, white bolero and cream colored 2 inches wedge sandals. Then she headed outside to lock her apartment but Mariale's luxurious car was outside with yesterday's coach "Lucy-sama, Mariale-Sama asked me to pick you up" The coach said "oh did she? Thank you very much" Lucy replied politely to the coach. Mr. coach-guy here escorted Lucy to the extravagant yellow limousine. The inside of the limousine was quite so Lucy eased down a bit while twinkling her charm bracelet.

They arrived to Emerald building with Mariale waiting outside holding a piece of paper she walked straight to the limousine and Lucy hopped out of the car when she was about to greet Mariale but Mariale aggressively grabbed Lucy and entered the building, ran to the nearest elevator and Mariale pressed the upmost top button they arrived into the spacious office of Mariale.

"Sit down sweet-tea sorry for the rush if we don't rush some interviewers and reporters might catch you" Mariale said "what did you say?" Lucy asked confusingly "We posted your story, about your dreams and some picture from your pictorial to my dismay a lot of interviewers from different networking sites has come to the café awhile ago thinking that you're there they wanted to get you on an interview and maybe give you a contract to their company and stuffs I got away from them and now I don't know where they heading but I got a good vibes that they're going to head to my mansion right now" Mariale explained looking through the window.

"Ok so I am here what to do now you said that we're going to change everything about me?" Lucy asked Mari. "Sweet-tea I'll ask you a few questions first before I'll canvas and change your lifestyle" Mariale said glancing through her list Lucy asked Mariale to continue "where do you live? What lifestyle do you prefer urban? Richie? Or whatever what color do you prefer? Do you like to live on a penthouse a cottage? a simple home or mansion? 2 storey or a loft, 3 stories and above?"Mariale said faster than. Rapper on a flip-top battle Lucy on the other hand thinks hard then answered Mariale "I live on an apartment on Strawberry Street near Magnolia's town shopping center. I prefer to live a simple life rather than Richie life but it is ok if I am going to live on a Richie state and I specially prefer the color pink and ecru oh and Violet too I like to live on a simple home 2 story high or a loft that's it that's my answer" Lucy said

"Hum so if I clarify your answers you would be ok if I am going to put you in a mansion because you also prefer a Richie state right?" Mariale questioned "hmm yes maybe I am alright with anything since I am used to being rich and I am also used to live in a normal life "Lucy answered "good cause I only have mansions I don't have a simple home but I do have a penthouse I just don't recommend you to live in there because interviewers and reporters could easily get into the building" Mariale explained.

"Wait umm so you're actually asking me questions because… because I'll live on a mansion?!" Lucy stated "yes what do you think I am asking you for?" Mariale said confusingly "but I don't have jewels yet and I only have 100,000 jewels. I also need to pay my rent this month which costs 70,000 jewels Mari I don't have enough jewels too afford a mansion I'll just go to magnolia Maine to find a job" Lucy said while giving puppy-dog eyes to Mariale (A/N magnolia Maine is a place in magnolia where mages that haven't joined a guild could take jobs it is just like a universal guild that I added)

"Relax Lucy don't worry it's free are you nuts the amount of jewels that my networking company produces every week is 500,000 to 2,000,000 jewels and also the amount of money that every project you'll accumulate and do will depends but mostly it will mass to 1 to 10 million jewels and since you're a singer you do concerts, gigs, Earthland world tour and other stuffs and if you're good at acting then you'll do a lacrima television series, movies and also you'll do musicals and of course other necessities like modeling, runway and pictorials" Mariale explained to Lucy.

Lucy asked Mariale on when will she move out of her apartment and into the mansion that Mariale given here "of course right **Now** you'll also pick your own servants right here on my computer there are a lots of people that wanted to take the job" Mariale said. Just for a minute Lucy remembered her deceased father and their former Konzerns servant Lucy thought to herself that maybe her former servants are still looking for a job. "Spetto-san and Aed-san!" Lucy exclaimed while she sat down and look for her former helpers "who?"Mariale asked while looking for some documents at her attaché-case

"Spetto-san is our maid at our estate while Aed-san is our cook at our estate I wonder if they're still looking for a job" Lucy said still scrolling after a few minutes of scrolling Lucy found Spetto and after a few minutes of scrolling again she found Aed-san too then she picked out the nicest looking people as maids and some fierce looking men's as guards for the house and few gardeners and few drivers.

"Mari-chan please never tell Spetto-san and Aed-san that I am the one that they'll newly serve. I want to surprise them please Mari-chan" Lucy begged Mariale smiled to Lucy and agreed to her small request then Mariale found the documents to Lucy's new mansion the document was colored light pink and Mariale gave Lucy the key to the mansion and a few other keys to other rooms.

"Oh God I see trouble ahead" Mariale said then she called someone on her phone "Mariale here go to the back entrance of the building we'll exit from there got it? Go right now" Mariale ordered through her phone "what's the trouble?" Lucy asked confusingly then Mariale asked Lucy to look at the window. Lucy was surprised to the mass reporters and interviewers outside waiting for Lucy to come out they were yelling Lucy, Lucy like people in rallies and riots "oh I see what you mean should I face them?" Lucy asked "not now sweet-tea right now I just contacted all the servants you hired and next two days they'll arrive at your estate for the mean time you'll live alone with the few maids that I acquired to work starting right now. Oh we will make our way through the back entrance of this building. Oh by the way I'll be at your estate next 2 days so I could introduce you to your servants oh Spetto and Aed too

Successfully they were able to escape the crowds of reporter. The reporters were trying to catch up to their limousine but alas they couldn't catch their limousine and they started to leave one by one until the emerald building was reporter free.

"I will go to my apartment first to get my luggage and pay this months' rent" Lucy said to Mariale and to the coach. They arrived at the quite apartment then Lucy packed all her clothes and putted her other personal solid belongings to boxes by boxes and putted it away at the limousine. Then Lucy paid to landlord-san her this month's pay then landlord-san was sad but accepted Lucy's departure then they departed to Lucy's new mansion

The ride took about 30 minutes when they arrived into the glittering estate it was very huge just like their Konzern there is a huge garden too "the largest room is at third floor there is also bath house right there don't worry the bath house already has its personnel's and besides the maids that will arrive later on there are 2 young maids that took care of this mansion ever since its completely built last 4 months" Mariale explained Lucy nodded in agreement then she saw 2 young maid came out of the mansion

"Good morning Milady my name is Wilhelmina Carmel. You may refer to me as Carmel and this is my fellow maid Saki Kijima you may refer to her as Saki" Carmel said "good after noon milady" Saki said "help Lucy around the mansion and help her with her bags I'll come back later with 3 other maids later ciao" Mariale said dropping Lucy off with all of baggage and boxes.

The 2 maids helped Lucy with her baggage and boxes. When Lucy entered the mansion she was amazed on how the 2 maids kept the whole mansion clean there were no dust nor dirt the mansion was fully decorated throughout the entire area "milady you should rest for a while I'll take you to your room" Carmel said Lucy said thank you and Carmel carried her luggage and lead the way.

After a few steps they arrived into a huge room with 4 post elegant yellow bed with white sheets a walk in closet a huge LED television and a bathroom complete with everything Jacuzzi, sauna and other bathroom stuffs. Lucy was mesmerized she thanked Carmel and decided to unpack first she walked into the closet and unpacked her clothes she placed her skirts, pants, shorts, blouses, jackets, camisole's, tank top, top etc. into the drawers she also placed her under-wears in the drawers while she hanged all of her dresses "hmm I so have little amount of clothes" Lucy said as she noticed that the closet wasn't even half full she took a warm bath and changed into blue cotton duster-dress after that she jumped into extra king sized comfy bed and took a nap for a few hours until Mariale's arrival

* * *

End of chapter 8

That took longer than I expected I did this for 12 hours last Tuesday and 12 hours last Wednesday hah I was suppose to add more to this chapter but I realized the word counts was getting higher and higher so I decided to place the things I'll add next chapter.

Hey do you want me to add an OC: one said that I should add one said that I shouldn't add it is up to the readers please review this chapter readers I love you all thanks for the continuous support I am thinking of releasing the new story next week or so stay tuned readers.

-Rowie025


	9. ill be there for you

Happy 70th followers everyone I think I will not achieve 80 follows though. Any-way major has it I am not going to add an OC sorry for the ones that would like to have an OC any way thank you for the reviews.

hikari . yume 08 –oh my gosh thank you for your straight reviews I am so happy I am not planning on adding it an OC since there are people that doesn't want me to add OC hmm… next chapter will be there reaction about the magazine and soon Lucy will sing! I love you thank you!

Allen Walker is MINE: thank you very much you always review to any every chapter so your review is truly appreciated hugs and kisses!

Chocolatesaregood: hey sweet –tea thank you for reviewing I love your story "forced" but it ended already I'll be waiting for the sequel of it!

Leviosa12: your review is my command thank you for your suggestion I am kind of having a hard time deciding love yah lots!

Ki05596: here is the new chapter have fun reading thank you for the review mwah!

And to the others such as Neko-nyan, wonder-gal, BlueMoonMillennium, jinxbadljuck012, skymaiden1, fairy-nee, pinkus-pyon, dallas.n05, gotaKeepUrHeadUp, briannap01222, dianalovesanime, bloom Flamehaze, AnimeDangel and cakelike.

Wow there a lot of reviewers' thank you everyone!

* * *

_chapter 9

Lucy was still napping when Mariale arrived with three other maids. Mariale asked them immediately work with Carmel and Saki. While she check on Lucy and talk to her for a while *knock, knock* Lucy heard this and she woke up rubbing her eyes "come in" she said Mariale entered the room and she proceed to sit at the arm chair. Lucy removed her covers and Mariale saw her flimsy cotton duster-dress "which reminds me the green emerald networking site also provides you clothes and stuff each and every project in the mean time I'll give you a start up funds of 300,000 jewels for clothes shopping of course as your manager I'll accompany you where-ever you go until that 300,000 jewels will turn to 0 jewels" Mariale said flashing her white teeth to Lucy "next week will be the release of the magazines right? What would be my next project?" Lucy asked "do you know how to read a music sheet?" Mariale asked "actually I need a little review because back at our mansion I used to take voice and guitar lessons" Lucy said as she jumped out of her bed and stretched her arms.

"A review you say? I'll ask Saki to get some music books at your library wait a minute I'll go find Saki." Mariale said standing up and walked out the room. Lucy opened the lacrima powered LCD television and watched a few shows while waiting for Mariale with the books. After a few minutes Mariale arrived with a white colored book with note prints on the covers "here you go sweet-tea! Sorry it took a while your library is huge I officially wrote this book a year ago and I added one of the copies in each mansion library I built" Mari said handing the book to Lucy "wow thank you" Lucy said lounging at the sofa "tell me if you already know how learn and write music then I'll give your task ok I got to go sweet-tea I'll see you when you learn how to write music ok ciao now let's go spend that 300,000 jewels tomorrow at noon I know the right place to shop bye" Mariale said walking out of the mansion.

Lucy checked the surroundings and found the clock and saw that was already 5:47 p.m. she changed her flimsy clothing and walked around the mansions amenities until she arrived at the beautiful rose garden patio beside the mansion. Lucy felt very lonely ever since leaving fairy tail the only person she has ever talked to is Mariale. Then an idea popped out of her mind she grabbed on to a key: _hirake! Leo the lion no tobira! Leo!"*Ding-dong* _(I don't know if I am right forgive me if I am wrong.) then a gust of smoke came out revealing Loki.

"what's up my love? Is something wrong?"Loki flirted. Lucy was delighted to see Loki's face and without further a-do Lucy told everything that had happened back when she's in fairy tail. Loki was depressed about what he heard he hugged Lucy "don't worry you can count on me in times like this I'll never leave you Lucy I promise that you can count on me. Summon me any time you want, summon me when you feel lonely and I'll be there for you I'll listen to everything you say I'll be there for you all the time you don't deserve the feeling of betrayal." As soon as Lucy heard this her heart melted away and hugged Loki back and tears spilling down her eyes "its… not easy for me… to leave I have to achieve my dreams… I want to be noticed… I just want somebody to talk to me I couldn't stay in fairy tail forever." Lucy sobbed into Loki's embrace after that Lucy and Loki talked for a few hours then Lucy decide to let Loki rest for a while because Saki is calling her for dinner.

After dinner Lucy scurried to back to her room and grabbed the book that Mariale gave her she read the book and soon remembered her lessons when she was in a younger years. After reading the book for 2 hours and finishing it Lucy finally fell asleep.

* * *

*the next day*

Lucy waked up at 8:00 am. She threw her clothing on the hamper and took a warm bath then she changed into a violet top and white high waist buttoned shorts and a pair of dark violet strappy mules. She dried her hair and tied it into a donut bun. *knock* *knock* "Lucy-sama breakfast is ready" Lucy heard behind the doors "yeah I'll be down in a minute thank you!" Lucy yelled in reply.

Few minutes passed and Lucy goes down and ate breakfast after that she went to back to her room retrieved the book and she headed to the mansion's library she even saw a maid polishing the books. She studied the book's content again and finally mastered writing and reading notes she even tried to write some notes at her music writing notebook.

2 hours has passed and Mariale arrived for their shopping day "sweet-tea let's go that mall is exclusive for people with huge amount of money on their pocket so few people are at that mall right now." Mariale said as she hopped at the limousine with Lucy.

They arrived at the mall and Lucy's jaw dropped because the boutiques in the mall are so elegant they entered a shop called Schambrei. Lucy looked at the rack full of clothes and Mariale just keep on grabbing clothes and doesn't care about the bill. Lucy looked at one of the price tag _60,000 _jewel for a piece of shirred dress shirt then Mariale and Lucy headed to the cashier the total amount of their purchase was _432,000 jewels. _

"On the first boutique my start up funds exceeded I am sorry Mariale you had to pay for almost 100,000 jewels" Lucy apologized then she saw Mariale shivering "Mari-chan you alright!?" Lucy said just then Mariale burst out and said that she is a shopaholic and she could never stop herself shopping once she start "let's go shop! I'll treat you!" Mariale said rushing boutique to boutique after 4 hours straight of shopping for a million of clothe Lucy tallied the amount of their expenses "wow I never thought you could spend 3 million on a shopping spree thank you very much Mariale thank you for the mansion thank you for the clothes thank you for everything" Lucy said bowing down to Mariale "no need for formalities sweet-tea didn't I told you that my whole company produces 500,000 to 2 million jewels each week so 3 million isn't that huge" Mariale said as she pass down the bags of clothing to her body guards and then they hoped to the limousine.

"Oh which reminds me I think I mastered reading and writing music" Lucy said while they're traveling. "Wow that fast! Ok so I am planning on putting you on an album contract but first you need to write your music 5 is the minimum and 15 to 20 is the maximum for a single album so you need to write 5 and above songs that is my 2nd project for you." Mariale said to the tired-looking Lucy "oh I see my head will explode again this week don't worry I'll start writing tomorrow!" Lucy said.

With that event the 3 days Lucy wrote 2 songs and then the next 5 days she wrote 3 songs then the next 2 days she wrote another song. Then the next day Mariale called her because of the magazine…

End of chapter 9

* * *

Hey finally its time they release the magazine Yahoo! That until you read the next chapter thank you readers! Reviews are appreciated do you think this story should be nice and slow or fast? I wish I could be Mariale she is very pretty and rich she could shop expensive clothes hahaha bye sweet readers oh BTW "best friend or prince charming" my new AU school fic do check it out and also another story called "suffering the pain" my new Lucy pregnant story! Ciao love you all!


	10. A happy guild

Hi everyone! Major thank you for the new reviews! Anyway a friend of mine read this story and she's been nagging me to update a new chapter last Monday. I couldn't because I just updated a day before and besides I told you readers I'll update every Saturday. Although I couldn't not update blame my laziness (LOL) Well here is chapter 10 from me readers and to you my friend!

And I think this will be the shortest chapter of them all!

* * *

Chapter 10

"Sweet-tea! Producers and entrepreneurs are calling me non-stop! They've been demanding the Emerald network site more from Lucy Heartfilia! The magazine stores are sold out with your content magazines! I could guarantee sweet-tea your album will be a hit if we produced copies of it! How many songs have you wrote?" Mariale said through the phone. "Really?! Well that's good news I have a lot of inspiration reading novels at the library so I wrote 10 songs in a week all of them has romance, fierce, cold types of genre for music. Is that ok I mean 10 songs could literally cover the album right? Lucy asked "well of course wow you're a fast worker! Ok so go to my café right now. Remember ask a driver to drive you in here people are at rage you know ok ciao see you later!" Mariale said through the phone

"Hmm its 7:00 in the morning but I have no choice but to go." Lucy said dragging herself into the bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Guild- each one of them bought copy of sorcerer weekly. Team Natsu on the other hand decided to show up at the guild since it's already a week since they started their absences. The 3 arrived at the already recovered rowdy guild.

"Hey what's that you're reading? Is it the new issue of sorcerer weekly?" asked the half recovered Gray to the busy from talking Mirajane "oh my look at the cover of it! Wow she's that far already I thought she's still struggling from auditions though "Mira said, "who? Who is the cover" asked Gray. Mira giggled and flipped the magazine cover: it was Lucy smiling look back in a sailor sweet heart outfit "Lucy!" Gray yelled then Levy, Erza and Natsu heard. Natsu and Erza ran at what they heard. "Lucy? What Lucy?"Natsu said getting antsy "Lucy what Gray?" Erza asked "Lucy! Lucy is in the magazine look!" Gray said swiping away the magazine from Mira and showed it to the duo "Wow! She's already in the magazine!" Erza said "hey! Everyone! I think Lucy is in here too" Said Cana, holding a barrel of booze "What let me see it!" Natsu said as he ran towards the direction of Cana and snatched the _Rising Star Magazine. _Natsu scanned the content of the magazine "Lucy's past and the reason why she leaved fairy tail is the article of every magazine though" Mira said to the other members. They realized what Mira said then became sad.

Levy smiled and walked up to them "Cheer up guys I mean Lucy wouldn't achieve this even if she leaved fairy tail. At least be happy for her. She has finally took a small step towards her dream right? And besides didn't she said that one day she will come back and stay at fairy tail. Oh and look at page 3 of Sorcerer weekly Lucy is wearing the charm bracelet I give her look closely and you'll see that there is a small dragon, and stalactite and a sword blade I think the dragon goes for Natsu the stalactite goes for Gray and the sword blade goes to Erza. You see guys even though she leaved she'll never forget the three of you. The three of you is with her as a charm though. So instead of being sad about her departure I think we should smile more often for her" Levy said to the smiling team and to the people surrounding them (AN: you know a smile with a hint of sadness: you know… ugh you get what I mean right?) "Good point Levy" Erza said while Gray and the others agree.

All of them was smiling until Natsu broke the silence "uah uah! I still don't have a copy I'll buy some lets go happy!" "aye sir!" happy and Natsu said running out of the guild. "Wait I'll have to buy it too!" Erza said gulping the strawberry cake in one gulp and ran "Me too!" Gray said running with Erza.

What a rowdy day at the guild. At least we knew that they'll be happy for Lucy. I wonder what's Lucy's doing I bet she's talking and talking with Mariale about stuffs for the new album release of Lucy the new star.

End of chapter 10

* * *

Ok that is the shortest chapter again I tell you again! Blame my Laziness. I know you get that good night every one oh don't you forget to review or else I'll let you pay all Mariale's shopping expenses! Hahaha XD nighty night!


	11. album preparation and the special guest!

Well…. I am happy to see you again! I can't believe that I did such a horrible job on the last chapter. Well it's because of my best friend, the thing is she started hanging out with others and it's just that I felt very depressed and of course I found company with my new friends. Then one day she just ignored me. I wished I could turn back the time oh well! Here is chapter 11 from me (oh my gee can't believe it's already chapter 11)

_ Chapter 11

* * *

Lucy signed the papers of terms and agreement for the release of her album that she entitled "Pink Stars" there are different type of genre in her album. And Mariale speculated the content of her song and she only chose 5 of it so instead of 10 songs in Lucy's album they made her album "mini"

_**Lucy**_**'s album containment **

**1. Happiness (**_**Yazumi Kana – RF3 opening**_**)**

**2. Only my railgun (**_**To aru kagaku no railgun opening song- I think? Forgive me if I am wrong**_**) **

**3. Ichiban no takaramono (**_**Angel beats yui's image song**_**) **

**4. Koi Hanabi (**_**Kirarin revolution – insert song**_**) **

**5. High school of the dead (**_**H.O.T.D. opening**_**) **

The song happiness really gives out Lucy's emotions and of course ichiban no takaramono is the greatest

Mariale then enticed Lucy to practice her songs and she should get ready in a new photo shoot for her album few days past and Lucy is practicing her songs specially the high pitched tones. Her voice was perfect even every note is perfect.

2 days of practicing and Lucy memorized her songs another day then Lucy goes to her photo shoot she wore various of clothing with various of back grounds but her manager Mariale chose the one where she wore a light pink dress with black edges and fine trimmings and the black booties with laces and her hair was clipped up and with the background white. Lucy looked like a rock princess in the pictures for her album her manager let her designed her album concept.

Lucy designed her album shaped in rectangle her picture holding the white stuffed toy and background in white font was pink "Pink Stars" above and "Lucy Heartfilia" below the back was a picture of her showing her tongue out with a peace sign and the list of songs in white font and some special thanks on the upper side in black font.

"You did great designing your own. I like it simple yet elegant!" Mariale complimented. "I am very fond of pink, black and white. So yeah I think I chose a perfect blend with the photos you chose" Lucy replied back. Another day has passed and Lucy recorded her new song _**"Happiness" **_ the crew gave Lucy and outstanding look when they heard Lucy sing.

(AN I am just gonna post the half of it I mean you must read this it's such an inspiring song)

Happiness – Yazumi kana (half only must read)

Fly Higher and Higher

Where wings of Love

Come Flying over Me.

While My Heart is calling out

For You.

Although it's just another day

A day before tomorrow.

I have to cherish every moment

By Kissing You.

With the Moon and the Stars above

I know I belong to you somehow.

I should have found another way

To tell you that I Love You.

I don't know why I took you for granted

With you by my side….

_**Then Ichiban no takaramono (figures that you don't know how to speak Japanese)**_

Suso ga nureta nara

kawaku no mateba ii

mizu oto wo tatete haneta

kimi ga oshiete kuretanda mou kowakunai

nigitte ite kureta kono te wo hasanakya dame da

mine.

hitori demo yuku yo tatoe tsurakutemo

minna de mita yume ha kanarazu motteku yo

minna to ga ii na minna to ga yokatta

demo mezameta asa dare mo inainda ne

(ok lets skip the other songs shall we just listen to it *smiles* )

After Lucy recorded her songs she felt very tired and rested for a while "I never thought I could do all of that preparing in two week" Lucy said. She did a lot of stuff last week she managed to write songs while this week she took photo shoot. She designed her album she recorded her songs and thanked all the staffs that has been working for her especially she thanked Mariale for being a fast worker.

On the other hand Mariale left another message to Makarov.

"Hey you hard worker perverted old man! Lucy's doing great right now I can see that she's very a dedicated person, this past 2 weeks the green emerald networking site is working on releasing her new mini album the next month we submitted every article on the internet which is spreading all over earth land people even pre purchased her albums to out our co-business leagues! Isn't it great for the next few weeks I'll send Lucy on mall events first to perform her songs and for the earth land people to get her know better! I can't wait on the sales. After all the magazines are a hit and people feel sorry for Lucy and some of them are waiting more from Lucy! She's a great artist I can't believe you didn't give her to me! Her mall shows will be great I'll set her to interviewers to so she could get on lacrima TV programs. I'll try to set her up on a new soap operas if she could do acting and drama well that's it for now wait for more Lucy Heartfilia under her manager Mariale Elegant! Bye oldest man I know!"

-from super elegant, talented, strong and super beautiful Mariale Elegant!

Master Makarov read the message and he was a little bit annoyed at Mariale "how come she gets the entire compliment and I get all the ugly stuffs! I am proud of you Lucy! I can't wait to buy a lot of album copies good luck my dear child I hope you could achieve your dream" Makarov said to himself.

Meanwhile at Lucy's

"Sweet-tea! Look! Look! Look! I got you an interview with a special guest!" Mariale said running towards Lucy giving her the paper. "Interview and a small performance at lacrima television at sorcerer weekly telecast on channel 10 with Hibiki Lates as a special guest – from channel 10's sorcerer weekly telecast" Lucy's eyes widened when she saw Hibiki's name on the paper "what! I mean…. Hibiki Lates. From blue Pegasus? And he's my special guest Hibiki huh…." Lucy said thinking "yes yes, yes! The famous Hibiki Lates of the guild Blue Pegasus I want you to perform Koi Hanabi at the very beginning the one in your album and I want you to wear an extension wig to make your hair longer and I want you to wear a backless dress and make it orange or blue or yellow ok? And also don't be nervous they'll ask you a few questions and stuffs that are easy to answer and of course share a moment with Hibiki alright! i think that would be next 2 days since today is Thursday. So our plan for Friday which is tomorrow is to review your album content and go to the manufacturers and to get it manufactured completely for the next month I think you will have the original and the exact estimated copy of 700,000 thousands of copies at its released date well then see you tomorrow it's getting late good night sweet-tea" Mariale said. Lucy was tired and asked her driver to drive her back at her mansion. She arrived at the mansion and entered she saw her new employee Spetto-san Lucy smiled groggily and saw Spetto-san cleaning the huge urn Lucy heard her murmuring something "I wonder if my new boss is nice" Spetto asked to herself.

"Of course it is I am glad to be working with you again Spetto-san I missed you!" Lucy greeted. Spetto was shocked and turned around her eyes widened as tiny tears fell from her eyes "Lucy ojou-sama!" Spetto said as she ran and hugged Lucy "please take care of me again and I thought that you're supposed to arrive last week" Lucy said putting her bag down "I was till I got scared I never wanted to leave the Konzern but at no hope your father died and lost everything so me and aide got a new job here we thought that our new Master will be very strict I never thought it was you dear, I thought you joined a guild what happened" Spetto said Lucy got depressed and told the story to Spetto about her departure for her new career. Spetto got proud and they decided to go to aide at the kitchen. Aide saw Lucy and was he was over-joy Spetto and aide made Lucy a nutritious meal and even had tea with their beloved Lucy…

End of chapter 11

* * *

Hoho! Ok no complaining this is a long chapter I am sorry if I am lazy! Well I wanted your reviews people and its September already my birthday is gaining oh yeah! Bye never ever forget to leave a review well I am in a midst of depression I can't get over ciao I love you all don't forget to check out my other stories! I love you all


	12. Is it a date or not damn you!

Hello! I missed all of you! I am sorry if I haven't updated for 3 weeks I was busy doing other stuffs and I may not be able to update next week because I'll celebrate my birthday with my family. Well here is chapter check out my other stories too!

* * *

Chapter 12

Lucy woke up earlier than before. Mariale said that they'll be going to the manufacturer's too get her album ready for next month's release. Lucy got ready she took a bath changed her clothing and ate breakfast.

When she arrived at the building she and Mariale did their jobs. First reading the content of the album, listening to the song Lucy recorded for the first few hours. They were about too leaved when Lucy spotted a notable figure at the lobby.

"Ah finally you have arrived I've been waiting for you beautiful!" Lucy's eyes widened at what she saw. It was Hibiki lates "Hey beautiful! How are you mind if I talk to you Lucy?" Hibiki said hitting on Lucy "Hibiki… what are you doing here?" Lucy asked in surprise "I should ask that question" Hibiki said seriously "What do you mean…" Lucy said looking down then Mariale came down from the elevator "oh! Hibiki-kun what are you doing here is something wrong with the schedule of the interview?" Mariale said walking towards the direction of Hibiki and Lucy "Hey Mari-san no there's nothing wrong with the schedule hey listen can I take Lucy somewhere for a while you know a little chat and tips for the interview tomorrow we'll be back after an hour or so can I? Please" Hibiki said grabbing Lucy's hands. Hibiki's action caused Lucy to blush "Oh my of course you can. Be sure to bring Lucy back after an hour or two, ok then have fun. Lucy we'll go to the manufacturer's later I'll be waiting at my office ciao have fun sweet-tea" Mariale said walking towards the elevator.

"Ok I have the permission from your manager let's go I'll take you somewhere I have a lot of questions to ask you and I have something to give to you" Hibiki said dragging Lucy to his vehicle. Once they were inside Lucy asked something "What are you doing and where are you taking me, I have a busy schedule can't we talk about this tomorrow?" Lucy said to Hibiki "I am taking you somewhere we can talk. Just stay -still there will you charming" Hibiki said driving the vehicle.

Lucy stayed quiet for a few minutes then she had enough "You're still a womanizer gigolo aren't you even though you have a girlfriend *_sights* _you haven't change a bit Hibiki now what do you want to talk about is this about the interview. To tell you the truth I am nervous is that what you want to know Mr. Gigolo?" Lucy said implying the word "womanizer" and "gigolo"

"Well that's cute!" Hibiki said annoying Lucy "What's cute with the words I just said?" Lucy said pouting "what a jealous woman you are. You're so cute jealous woman!" Hibiki said to the annoyed Lucy "I am not jealous. What's there to be jealous for! And besides I don't have the right to be jealous! What am I your girlfriend?" Lucy said to the giggling Hibiki "Ok calm down! If it's about jenny don't mind her she flirts to a hundreds of guy each day I can't stop her and neither does she. She's not going too care stop worrying. Besides our relationship it's just not working properly. I don't think it's going somewhere else too so stop being jealous and get out off the car because here" Hibiki said getting off the car and opening the door for Lucy.

"I think I don't need someone to open the door and I am not jealous!" Lucy said getting off the car "There you go again. Oh I see you're not jealous any more you're happy now because of my explanation huh sweet-heart" Hibiki said "Why you! Uh! Whatever I say I know I am not going to win with this argument especially with you!" Lucy said. Little did she know few paparazzi were spying on them at the restaurant.

Lucy saw the elegant looking restaurant "Miss sweet heart, this restaurant is high class so few people are in it so we could talk properly" Hibiki said offering his arms to Lucy "I don't need your arm I could walk all by myself" Lucy said "You cannot. You need because I made a reservation for 2 people walk in in-pair and if I don't have someone holding my arm you can't go in." Hibiki said to the grouchy Lucy "Fine with me I'll walk back" Lucy said "you'll walk that far… then along the way interviewer will caught what would you do come on let's go" Hibiki said as Lucy cling on to his arms *_**snap***_

Hibiki talked to the butlers holding the registrar book "Welcome madam, sir what a lovely date you have right there you may enter" the butler said opening the door to the exclusive restaurant "am I tricked to became your date today?!" Lucy said still clinging his arms to Hibiki "Hmm now that you thought of it I have planned this last week ever since I knew that you'll do an interview with me and… Yes I tricked you to have a date with me so I could talk to you. Figures at first you'll not come with me. I am so good at tricking people now sit down my lady beautiful" Hibiki said pulling the seat for Lucy "Damn you!" Lucy said balling her fist.

After that the waiter gave them the menu "Order anything it's on me honey." Hibiki said "Go and order for me I am not in the mood!" Lucy said huffing her breath "Ok sweet-heart let see give me a serving of baked mussels and seafood marinara and beef wellington steak and half roasted chicken and a penne pasta carbonara and as for the drink how about some white wine with caviar low content on alcohol please, 2 percent should be enough" Hibiki said as he and Lucy hand out the menu to the waiter who happy obliged and walked back to the kitchen.

"I cannot finish all of that food. More-ever I'll gain weight if I ate too much!" Lucy said to the staring and smiling Hibiki "what? What do you want? What do you want to talk about?" Lucy said making Hibiki giggle "Yeah so I read the article of sorcerer weekly. I know you're in it I read about the part where you leaved fairy tail because of certain reason… Look Lucy I am not against on anything especially I respect your decision but are you even 100% sure leaving fairy tail last time I knew you love your guild and you would never leave it. I am actually shocked that you're a rising star that was fast you know don't you miss you're guild?" Hibiki said to Lucy who became sad somehow.

"You too… why does everyone ask me that question…? I would never leave if I could… but… I can't stay there any more… every day… I always think I am not good enough every day I think that I am just a mere replacement…I can't stay there knowing that this dream is out there waiting and now I am reaching it…" Lucy said as small tears fell from her chocolate brown eyes.

"I see don't cry mrs. lates, well I am happy for you and of course that's not the only reason I get to be with you for a long time you're 100% different from jenny and Karen I think I can change my ways if I am with you…...any way I am passing some information on our act later but I'll explain now first of all you'll perform a song then the interviewers will greet you ask you few questions then they'll introduce me and you'll get surprise you'll hug me I'll kiss you on the cheeks and other stuffs I'll past it to you later well then my Mrs. Sweet heart I think our food has arrived" *_**snap* **_Hibiki said to the madly blushing Lucy "wah... Mrs. lates your face!" *_**snap* **_then they ate lunch together Hibiki kept on teasing Lucy being jealous of jenny Lucy who keeps on denying everything and blushing madly… and the paparazzi caught the act... oh you're in trouble lucy!

* * *

End of chapter 12

I'll continue some part of their "Date" or I don't what to call it other than the word "date" man Hibiki's so pushy and cool I ship a little Hibiki x Lucy because I believe Jenny and Karen are nothing compare to Lucy's personality in an awesome case of scenario when Hibiki and Lucy got together Hibiki will be loyal to Lucy and he'll never flirt with other girls oh my day dreaming is fantastic I may not update next week though my birthday is on September 25 but I'll have my party on I think 29 or 28 well never ever forget to freaking review love all of you I think next chapter is about the interview and the article of Hibiki and Lucy kyahh! Dya atode neh minna daisuki! I did not read this so there may be a grammar or spelling error


End file.
